Operation: DAD
by Numbuh590Rulez
Summary: Brittany armstrong is just a regular girl. But is she really? One day she gets life changing news that her father she thought was dead is actually alive and is none other than the actual FATHER! Brittany's mom dies, and she is forced to go live with her biological father. She then meets the KND and has the biggest adventure of her childhood! First big story so please read! Thanks!
1. Prologue

**(A/N: This is my first long fic...I'm not sure how many chapters I'll have, but I'll have at least more than 10...I think. If this goes good. It depends. P.S, I got the idea of this part of this fic from a movie scene I saw. Not entirely based off of it, though. Anyways, going on with the fic. By the way, the other chapters should be longer. This ones just short because nothing that big or long happens in this chapter/Prologue)**

**I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, nor do I own the characters, All credit goes to Mr.W. I do own Brittany and Jessica though.**

Loading Kids Next Door mission...

Operation: **DAD**

**D.**ad unites

**A.**fter many years with

**D.**aughter

"But _Father!" _five voices said in unison. A few seconds later the sound of a fist hitting the table echoed the room. "THAT'S ENOUGH! She will arrive here by next week, the decisions already been made! You will treat her with respect, and in time, we will achieve what we've been meaning to for along time. Now go, my delightful children! We have a lot to get ready..." a cold voice said firmly. Then there was a sigh. "Yes Father..." said the voices. The phone then rang. "Hello? Oh, yes...just as planned. No, of course she doesn't know..." the man continued. "The child is mine now, she must do what I tell her to do. Yes...This is surely the **end **of the Kids Next Door. Okay, yes, bye."

~~~~~~~~Two days earlier~~~~~~

It was about noon, when the doorbell rang to Father's mansion. Father was in his yellow and pink robe, rocky road all over his face. He opened the door, and two men in black suits were standing outside. "What do you want?" he said. The two men glanced at each other. "Er...are you Benidict Uno?" one of them asked. Father glared at them and slowly nodded. "Yeah. What's it to you?" he said coldly. "Well, that depends." one of them said. They put there hands in their pockets and pulled out a piece of paper. "Do you recall Jessica Armstrong?" he said staring at the paper. Father eyes grew, and he froze for a moment. "You mean my..." he began, trailing off. They both nodded. "Your 'once was' Fiance." one of them said. Father regained his confidence and faced the two men. "And...? Your point is?" he questioned them.

"She's dead." he said firmly. Father was quite shocked actually, but chose not to show it. "_Dead? _Wow.." he said staring at the floor. "But, what does this have to do with me?" he looked up, and the two men looked at each other again. They shrugged. "Well, does the name Brittany ring a bell?" One asked. Father stood there, puzzled for a second. 'Brittany...' he thought. '_Brittany.._'. Then it hit him. Like a brick to the face. At that moment, he couldn't believe how he could forget something like this. _He had a child with her._ A _child._ No, not anything like the Delightful Children, but an actual kid. He was a dad. This woman gave birth to his flesh and blood.

"Oh...yeah..." he said weakly. "Is...Brittany dead, too?" he asked. She was probably dead too. Dead. His kid was dead. And he barley even knew her. And for a second, he felt frightened, remembering the day he left Brittany and he mother. But in an instant, he shook the thought out of his head. Since when did he care? He hated kids! "No." the man said. Father felt relief, but hated the feeling of caring for something other then the Kids Next Door. "She's not dead." one of the men said. "That's why we're here." the other said.

**(DUN DUN DUN! And I leave you with that! Yea, Father having a kid and a girlfriend, shocker, right? Anyways I hope you guys like it :) If it goes good, the next chapter will introduce Brittany and her life. The reason her mother died will also be explained in the the next chapter. Bye!)**


	2. Chapter 1- The Truth

Loading Kids Next Door mission...

Operation: **DAD**

**D.**ad unites

**A.**fter many years with

**D.**aughter

~~Brittany's POV~~

It was about noon when Charlie, my butler, called me from down stairs. Yea, I have a butler. Pretty cool, right? I bet none of my friends ever had a butler, eh? Charlie's a pretty cool guy. He's been me and my mum's butler since I was six, so that's about 4 to 5 years.

Anyways, I was just sitting in my bedroom sketching some ideas for 2x4 tech when he called me. Yea, I'm kind of into that stuff. But my friends don't know about it really. I just never told them cause they wouldn't get my science and technology side. Especially 2x4 tech. It's kind of too complicated for them to understand. I learned how to make it in a weird way, too.

I think it was some where around a month ago, and I went to mygrandma's house because Charlie was on vacation and my mom was in the hospital at the time. I was hanging out with the kids from down the street when they taught me how to make some of my own 2x4 tech. The weird part about it is that the kids spent most of their time in a treehouse. I mean, not that I mind, but it's kind of odd. The treehouse was also bigger than usual...

Any who, back to what was happening. I threw my sketchpad and pencil lightly to the other side of my bed and ran down stairs. Charlie was standing in the hall, with a serious look on his face. Wonder what his problem is. "What's up?" I asked. I wasn't that worried about whatever it was, mainly because Charlie is always serious. He needs to take a break!

"We...uh...we need to talk." he said weakly. I don't know what his problem is, he's never this weak with his words. "Mkay. What's going on?" I said calmly, though my heart was starting to race. I don't know why. Now I felt nervous. "Well, it's about your mom..." he said to me. I felt a little bit of relief. He always had a little crush on my old women. "Oh...I see where this is going..." I said. "You need some help with your feelings for my mom, eh?" I said, smirking. I saw a blush creep up his face. Yup, he still likes her.

"No, of course not! It's something else-" "You don't need to lie to me, Charlie!" I said mischeivously. "No, Brittany I-" "First, you gotta-" "BRITTANY! Will you listen to me!" he exclaimed. "You're mothers _**gone**_**!**" he shouted to me. I stood there, not sure what to do. I must've heard him wrong. "Excuse me, what?" I asked again, not sure if I heard him right. He looked down at me with a certain sadness I've never seen before. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I wasn't suppose to tell you like that..." he said to me.

"Tell me what?" I managed to choke out, even though I knew well what he was trying to tell me. I just didn't want to admit it to myself. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but...your mother's dead." he said, almost in a whisper. "I'm sorry." he said, putting his hand on my shoulder. Dead. My mom was _dead. _No, no, she couldn't be. I wouldn't let myself believe it. After all, this isn't something you hear everyday. "N-No...I...this..." I stuttered. "No! You're...you're...**lying!" ** I blurted out.

"Lying? Why would I be-" "I DON'T KNOW!" I shouted at him. I don't know. I just knew I couldn'g believe this was happening to me. "I don't know, okay!" I exclaimed, tearing bluring my vision. "This just isn't happening..it can't be!" I whimpered, my knees getting weak. I already lost one parent before I was even born. Oh, did I mention that? My dad died in a car crash before my mom had me. I didn't even know him. But my mom always said he was watching us from above, and he was very proud of me.

"Well, there's something else I must tell you..." I heard him say. Oh, _wonderful!_More bad news! I looked up at him, and shook my head. "What?" "Well...er...I can't technically take care of you..." he began. "So...you have to live with your father. " he said. I looked at him in disbelief for a moment, then shook my head quickly. "What are you talking about?" I asked like he was crazy. "Brittany, your father is still alive..." he said to me. No. _No._ My father's not alive. He's not. "No he's not!" I scoffed "But he is." Charlie nodded.

"What...Wait...so...you _did _lie to me...and my mon lied to me too..." I said, tears threating to leave my eyes. "Brittany, it was for your own good-" "You LIED to me! Both of you!" I shouted at him, letting the tears run down my cheeks. "Brittany, when he left you and your mother, we kept it a secret because we didn't want it to hold you down your whole life!" Charlie shouted back at me. Then right after I saw the regret on his face. So he left me _and _my mom. And they expected me to live with some one who left me?!

"So, what you're saying is, you want me to live with a man who left me and my mom? Not a chance!" I exclaimed to Charlie. He looked at me, then bowed his head, almost like in shame. "Yes. You don't have much of a choice." he said firmly. "No! I don't even know him! For one, he left me! I'm not going!" I shouted, shoving him. "Brittany you have t-" "NO! I said NO!" I yelled as the tears streamed down my face. I ran up stairs and slammed the door to my room as hard as I could.

I slowly fell to the ground, sobbing. And with every sob, I let out a small hiccup. This day wasn't at all what I thought it was going to be. Everything's wrong. This wasn't suppose to happen. Then again, nobody wakes up and decides they're going to die. But people can decide wether they'll leave their child and the mother. And my dad chose what he wanted to do, and he left. I don't understand, am I not good enough? He's the one who decided to have a baby!

Why doesn't he love me? Why can't he be like other dads? I don't know. I looked down at the floor, and saw a rag doll my mom had given me. She said to keep it for good look, and that my dad was with me in spirit when I had it. "That's a bunch of crud!" I exclaimed in between the tears. Then, my sadness turned into anger fast, and I lost my temper.

WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME? WHY AREN'T I GOOD ENOUGH!" I shouted over and over again. With every word, I grasped the doll tighter. And in a blind rage, and threw the doll across the room. "STUPUD LITTLE DOLL!" I yelled. Then, the tears died down. As I wiped away my tears, I saw a flash of light in the corner of my eye. I looked across the room, and saw the doll was on fire. What the heck? How did that happened?

I looked down, and noticed my hand was on fire as well "What the- ARGH!" I screamed. I shook my hand violently, and when the fire on my hand died down, I stumbled to the doll. I blew on the fire, and finally it went out. I looked down at the doll, and half of it black and crumbly, while the other side was normal. I brought it to the bathroom in my room and tried to brush it off. Did I just do that? No...that's impossible...but...my hand was on fire, and so was the doll, so...

But my thoughts were inturrupted by Charlie "You okay up there?" he called. "Uh...yea! I'm fine!" I called back. "Okay. I'm sorry for everything that happened and-" "It's okay Charlie! I'm fine!" I shouted. I just really wanted him to stop so I could think. "Okay. Come down when you're ready, we need to talk!" and with that, I stared back at the doll. I smiled at the doll, remembering my mom. I held it close to me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I whimpered in it's ear. I took it away from my face, and smiled again. Yea, the doll was cruddy now, but I'll still keep it for _**good luck. **_

_ ~~Later that day~~_

I was down stairs with Charlie, looking at pictures of my dad. His name was Ben or Benedict, something like that. "_Benedict? _What kind of name is that?" Charlie shrugged. "Your father's name." he smiled. He has a point. He then pointed to a picture (now he has two points! :3) and chuckled. "Look! It's your dad as a kid!" I looked down and laughed. He wore glasses, suspenders and a bow tie. How adorkable! "How cute! But how is he my dad?" I asked, still laughing.

"I do not know..." Charlie said. I mean, yea he was cute, but he's a **dork!** How is he my dad? "So...where does he live anyways?" I asked. I wanted to know where I was suppose to live for more years to come. "Virginia." Charlie said calmly. _Virginia?!_ That's far! We're in California for pete's sake! "Virginia?! That's like, all the way across the country!" I exclaimed. He nodded. "I know, which makes it more fun!" he smiled.I glared at him. Fun? "How is that fun?" "You get to meet people from across the country! New friends!" he said. I shrugged. "I guess..." then I felt te need to ask the one question that's been bugging me. Why my dad left.

"Why did he leave, Charlie?" I asked softly. He stared at me, then shook his head. "I don't think he was ready for the comitment of a child. That's why he left. But he's ready now." Well, I guess that made sense. Kind of. There was an awkward silence for a moment, then Charlie cleared his throat and motioned me to go up stairs. "You should go pack and get your stuff together. We're leaving on Tuesday." he said. I nodded and headed up stairs. This was going to be fun, huh?

**(A/N: Just so you guys know, Brittany doesn't know what the Kids Next Door is, so yea. That's pretty much it.)**


	3. Chapter 2- Moving in

Loading Kids Next Door mission...

Operation: **DAD**

**D.**ad unites

**A.**fter many years with

**D.**aughter

~~Brittany's POV~~

I dragged my suit case down the stairs, while trying to keep my sketch pad under my arm. Ugh, why did Tuesday have to come so fast? I dropped the case on the stairs then called to Charlie "Hello?! Some HELP would be nice!" I heard him laugh and he ran to the base of the stairs. "Just um...just roll it down to me.." he said, opening his arms. I smirked, then lightly tossed it down to him. What? I was trying to make the most of my last day with him. Oh-it hit him right in the guts-not good. "**ARGH...Brittany!**" he groaned. I ran down to him and kneeld, my hair brushing against his face. "Are you okay?" I managed to say in between my laughs. "Mmm...yea.." he said as I helped him up. He brushed himself off and grabbed my bag. "Okay, is that it?" he asked. I nodded. He began to walk out the door but I told him I needed a moment.

I looked at the room I was standing in and sighed. This was basically my only home. How was it like at my dad's? Does he have a big house, or is it small? No...it had to be big to fit five kids...I don't know. Maybe I'm thinking about this too much. "C'mon Brittany!" Charlie called from outside. I closed the door behind me and skipped down my front door steps to the car that Charlie pulled up. I got into the car and thoughts started racing through my head. Was my dad nice? Were his kids nice? Again, I'm probably over thinking this. Everything is going to be fine Brittany...everything is going to be fine... I ended up falling asleep, and as fast as I fell asleep, we were at the airport. Charlie helped me carry my stuff out, then he told me when we got to Virginia he would drive me to my dad's house then he would leave. I just nodded and we went onto the airport.

~~In Virginia~~

As we were driving in the car to my dad's house, I decided to tell Charlie all of the thoughts going through my head. "Charlie, do you think he's nice?" I asked. I saw him shrug. "I'm not sure." he said. Wow. just the answer I wanted. "Hmph.." I mumbled. It was silent the whole ride there, which seemed like hours. I looked out the window and saw a giant treehouse with the numbers 1-5 painted on it. It also has KND on it...KND? The crud is that? After thinking about it for a while, we were finally there. I looked out the window and saw a giant mansion. "Woah.." I whispered. Well, it certainly was big. Charlie helped me with my bags, and he knocked on the front door. My heart suddenly started beating faster, and I was getting nervous.

What? Why am I nervous for? I saw the door open, and I have to say, my dad didn't look how I thought he would. I mean, I didn't have much in mind but...he wore glasses and suspenders...he looked like a dork..."Erm...Hi?" I said, not really knowing what to say. He just looked down at me, then back up at Charlie. "You must be Charlie." he said holding his hand out. Man...he had a weird voice too...Charlie just shook his hand and nodded. "Yes, and this is Brittany..." he looked back down at me. "Hey Brittany. How's it going?" he said, bending down to me. "Um, good I guess." I said. He then invited us in, and Charlie sat on the couch next to me. I started to glance at the room. It's pretty dark in here...probably the colors...red and black aren't the happiest and brightest colors. Almost 20 minutes passed by and I just stared at the my thoughts were interrupted by Charlie nudging me.

"Huh?" "So how do you like it here?" he asked. I shrugged. "I haven't really seen a lot around here...it's good so far." I told him. "Do you want me to stay longer or...?" he asked. I shrugged again. I wanted him to stay, for pete's sake I didn't want him to leave at all. "I don't know. It's up to you." I said. "Want something to drink?" my dad asked me randomly. I shook my head and said no. Secretly, my throat was dry as heck. Why'd I say no? I have no idea. Probably just my nerves. Charlie got up and shook my dad's hand. "I think I should be leaving now. Don't want to over stay my welcome." he said. My dad just nodded and shook back. "So..Brittany.." he said, facing me. "I guess this is...erm...goodbye..." I nodded and put my head down. Wow. So this was it.

"Um...yea...uh...forever..?" I said, well, more asked. He knelt down to me and and in an almost whisper said "Hope not." he gave a sad smile and lifted my head up. "Listen, you behave and be good to your dad and his kids." he began. "I hope you like it here, and have a good life. Now I have to go, plane arrives at 6. " "Okay..." I whispered. Then he pulled me in for a hug. I was surprised at first, Charlie never doing anything but shaking hands, but soon returned the hug. I squeezed him, and whispered. in his ear "I'll miss you." he sighed and whispered back "I'll miss you too." I let him go, and he slowly neared the door. "Bye Mr. Uno, bye Brittany." he said. As he opened the door, I heard him say "I love you."

I sat there, as the wind from outside rushed against my face when he opened the door. Did he just say he loved me? It had just finally hit me. At that moment, I knew I loved him to. He was like a father to me, but brother at the same time. I ran out the door, and caught him right before he took off. "I love you too!" I shouted from the front door. He rolled down the window and smiled. "Bye Brittany!" he called. A tear fell down my cheek, and I called back. "Bye Charlie!" I smiled, and went back inside. When I got back inside, I saw five kids that looked really cramped sitting on the couch. "Oh, uh...hey." I said. They must be his kids. They got up, and they were all still clumped up together.

"Oh, um, I'm Brittany." I smiled, holding out my hand. "Hello..." They said like they were kind of depressed. Only one shook me hand, and she had a bow in her hair. I also noticed they all wore uniforms. Which was...um..weird...maybe school uniforms? I pray to god I'm not going there. "Um...what's up with you guys?" I said, looking at them. "Oh, that's just how my Delightful Children are." my dad said, taking a sip of a glass of water. "Um, they have names, right?" I asked. That was a stupid question. Of course they did! "Oh yes. They'd just prefer it if you'd call them the Delightful Children."

"Ooookaay..." I said, liked he was crazy. Well, I mean, I knew there was something up. Things were just getting weirder and weirder, and I couldn't ignore it. "We should go show you around." my dad said standing up. I nodded and followed him upstairs. This was definitely going to be interesting. He opened up a door, and a large room awaited me. It had bright red walls, a king sized bed and a smaller bed next to it. "This is _my _room? I asked him is disbelief. He said yes and pointed to another door hidden in the room. "That leads to my room if you need anything." I nodded.

I then jumped on the king sized bed and giggled. It's really fluffy...I rubbed my arms up and down, almost like I was making a snow angle. "That's the Delightfuls bed." he said. I sat up and my smiled faded away. "Oh..." I said. "I'm sharing the room with them?" I asked. He nodded, and I jumped back off the bed. The Delightfuls then walked in. "Aren't you going to tell her about tonight, Father?" they asked with a sly grin. Man, something's up with them! But I don't know what..."Oh, yes! At 6, I expect you to be down stairs for dinner. My children will show you everything else from now on." He told me. Nice! I can get to know his so called "Children" while they're showing me around.

Then he left, leaving me and the Delightfuls. Suddenly, their grins turned into frowns and they walked towards me. "Now, listen girly," they growled. "**We're **Fathers children, and he loves us!" they said to me coldly. "Well, at least I realized one thing about you guys..." I mumbled. "You aren't so 'Delightful' as you claim to be..". They were inches away from my face, and I could feel our breathes mixing. "And personal space, please!" I joked, pushing them away. "Looks like you guys are gonna kiss me!'" I said. "How could Father love such an immature buffoon!" the scoffed. I gave a goofy smile and tried to stifle my laughter, clasping my hands over my mouth. "_** Immature**_ **Buffoon!**" I said, mimicking them. Man Brittany, you're good! "Ugh!" they groaned. A giggle came out of my mouth, then I couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably.

After a minute or two of laughing, I finally stopped. There was awkward silence in the room, so I decided to start up a conversation. "So uh..." I began. "Nice bed you got there..." Is said, motioning to the bed. "Really-Really comfty.." I said awkwardly. The looked at me oddly, then pointed to the closet. "Father picked out some clothes for you. You should wear them for dinner. " They said. "We'll be down stairs." they got up and left. I checked the clock, and tried to get dressed as fast as I could. I looked in the closet, and saw at least 3 articles of clothing. A blue sparkly dress, and a red sweatshirt with a brown skirt. I decided to go with the dress, since it wsa my first night adn wanted to look nice. It was 6:00 by the time I was finished dressing. Just on time! I ran down stairs to find a long table with lots of food on it. I licked my dry lips and took a seat.

~~~Later that night~~~

That dinner seemed like the longest dinner ever! It was just a bunch of questions! I didn't even get to enjoy my food! I yawned and headed to my room. I then heard a loud banging noise coming from another room. I groaned then went to go check it out. When I got to the room, I saw 4 kids totally owning my so called sinlings. They were basically beating them up! And what did I do? I stood there watching as the Deligthfuls got powned. What? I mean, they were totally jerks to me! Why would I help them? But sadly, the four kids had to eventally leave. As they exited through a window, I saw one boy with bowl cut bolnde hair staring towards my direction. Of course, I was in the shadows though. But he kept loooking my way, as he wanted something..."C'mon Numbuh 4!" one of the girls called. She wore a red cap, abd almost looked like she didn't have any pants on...but of course she did!

He looked back to her and nodded. "Coming Numbuh 5!' he glanced back at me, then exited out the window. As the Deligthsfuls walked my way, and took the chance to ask them what happened. "What the crud was that?" I asked. They glared at me, then shoved me lightly. "Nothing you should worry about, girly!" they said, walking away. Well, that was no use. I walked towards the windoww, and peeked my head outside. I saw the giant treehouse for the second time that day, which got me more curious. "KND...KND?" I whispered, asking myself. Whatever that was, I'm going to find out what's up with this place. I need to. Yeah, this place is weird, but I guess it's my new home.

**(A/N: Sorry for such the late update! Was sick last week and had lots of work to make up :'( but still hope you like it! It may not be that good)**


	4. Chapter 4- First morning and school

Loading Kids Next Door mission…

Operation:** DAD**

**D.**ad unites

**A.**fter many years with

**D.**aughter

~~Brittany's POV~~

I climbed up the stairs to my new room, and accidentally bumped into my dad. "Oh, sorry" I said.

Hmm, since he's here, maybe this would be a good time to ask about this '_KND_' thing. "Umm…you wouldn't know anything about this…uh…KND junk, would you?" I asked as he walked away. He suddenly stopped in his tracks, and turned around. "What did you just say?" He asked sternly. I saw him clench his fist, and I took a step back. "Uh…this KND business…it sounds kind of cool but…I don't know what it's about." I told him. He seemed rather angry about me asking him…maybe this wasn't the right time to bring it up.

"No, it's not cool." He said. "Now you should get to bed. " He tried to avoid my question, and started to walk away again. "So, are you going to tell me what it's all about?" I asked. He shook his head no. "Don't ask me about it ever again. Okay?" he told me coldly. I looked down at the ground and sighed. Man, what's up with this place? People breaking into my house and this whole KND business. What the heck?

"But I-"I began "I said **Never AGAIN.**" he shouted at me.

I saw him turn pitch black, and flames come out of his hands. My eyes light up, and the flames reminded me of what happened just a few days ago. I stumbled back, and started breathing heavily. This explained some of it, but at the same time it didn't. "What the…" I said out of breath. I saw the flames die down, and he was back into his nerdy self. He stood there, almost looking as dumbfounded as me. Then he walked away like it didn't happen at all. I just sat there in the hall, running my fingers through my hair. What's going on around here?

I sighed and slowly got up and headed to my room. I opened the door, and the Delightfuls were already asleep. I slowly laid on my bed, and pulled out my smart phone and opened the safari app. Hmm, what's his name again? Oh yea, Ben Uno. I typed in his full name, and pressed the search button. As it loaded, I got up and turned off the light. When I got back to the bed, it was loaded and only a few things came up. I lowered the brightness, and tapped on the first choice. I scrolled down, but it didn't give me any good information. "Oh c'mon…" I mumbled.

I have to find something! But nothing. Nothing about this guy -I mean my dad- said he had these special fire powers. I finally gave up. I erased my history, and clicked the screen off. I set the phone under my pillow, then closed my eyes. A million thoughts went through my head, and I couldn't quite fall asleep. The same thing that happened to me happened to my dad. This was definitely weird.

~~Normal POV~~

"I swear, I saw someone else there!" Wally exclaimed. "Numbuh 5 thinks you're just going crazy…" Abby said rolling her eyes. Wally scoffed "Fine! Don't believe me!" Hoagie laughed. "Yea, you probably just saw your own shadow. What did it look like?" he asked. Wally shrugged. "They were really tall." He began. "Oh, then it couldn't **possibly **be you…" Hoagie chuckled. Abby giggled. Wally glared at them. "I think it could be you, Numbuh 4." Kuki smiled. Wally blushed and slightly smiled. "Thanks Kooks." He said.

Abby and Hoagie looked at each other and smirked. "Oh no, don't you-" "WALLY AND KUKI SITTING IN A TREE, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Wally growled. "I hate you two." He said. "We hate you too, Wally." Hoagie grinned. "Whatever. I'm going to bed." Wally said as he walked to his room. Kuki followed him, then blew a raspberries at Hoagie and Abby. Hoagie shrugged. "Not my fault we're awesome and have a sense of humor." He said. Abby nodded. "I know, right?" they then did an epic bro fist, and decided to go to bed as well.

~~Brittany's POV~~

I woke up on my bed, and roughly rubbed my eyes. I checked my phone for the time. Wow, 6:00 A.M. ...that's really early for me. I sat up and looked at the Delightfuls bed. They were still asleep. Well, duh Brittany! I tipped toed to the door, and slipped outside. I needed some fresh air. My plan was to just go outside, but that changed when I heard a voice coming from another room. I neared to the room, and put my ear to the door.

"Yes, she asked me about the Kids Next Door, and I got angry. Yea, things got a little awkward and I might've burned a few thing, but it doesn't really matter. She would find out eventually have to find out if I would train her to use her powers." I heard me dad said. I gasped, and backed away from the door. So he knew I had powers…how come I didn't know? And KND stands for the Kids Next Door? What the fudge?

After that, I didn't really want fresh air. I opened to door to my room, and the Delightfuls were standing there, waiting for me. "And what exactly are you doing up?" they said to me. Oh great, this day is just full of questions already and it is barley 6 in the morning. I shrugged. "I should ask you the same thing." I said. They shook their heads and took a step toward me. "We usually get up at this time. We have school, you know." they said. Crud. I forgot I even go to school. Who forgets that? "Oh uh…when do I get to go to school over here?" I asked. "Today or Tomorrow." They said. Oh wow, it would've been nice if someone said this before.

"You could've told me this like, what, a few days before?" I muttered. "So, when does school actually start?" I asked. I was guessing 7 or something like that. "8:15" they said. "8:15? Then why are you up so early?" I mean, they could be sleeping right now! Like, they still have an hour. "We like to have a good breakfast. Now come, Father should have it ready." They said as they opened the door. "Father might want to talk to you too." They then walked out the door. I nodded and followed them down the stairs.

As we ate, there was silence. It was pretty awkward. I toyed with my food as I looked up at my dad. I still have a bunch of questions that need to be answered, so why not bring it up right now? I took a deep breath and put my fork down. "Uh...can I ask you something?" I asked him. He nodded, so I began. "Okay, what happened last night?" I told him straight up. "Because the same thing happened to me the other day and I want an explanation." I said. I saw him roll his eyes, and I could've swore he cussed under his breath.

"Listen, Brittany, this sort of power has been with our family for generations. It simply happened because I got angry. But you can also control it. See, if you think really hard you can do it." He told me.

Hmmm…this seemed weird enough. But it seemed legit considering everything that's happened to me, but that didn't really answer any of my questions. "So, will I ever learn to 'control it'? I want to learn more about this." I asked. He nodded. "Soon enough." He told me. There was silence again, then he cleared his throat. "You should go get ready for school. "So I am going to school today? Well great." I said. "My children will show you around the school, so listen to them girl." He said. I told him I would and went back up stairs. Today was going to be a long day, I can already see it.

~~At school~~

When we got to school, the Delightfuls left me in the hall the minute we got there. They slapped a piece of paper on my hand, and walked away. "You can find your own way around, your schedule is on the piece of paper!" they called back. Oh, how wonderful. Just leave me in the middle of the hall. Right? I sighed and looked around. I saw a kid with braces trip on his shoe laces, they fall right into the lockers. "**Ouch!" **he groaned. He had some sort of pot on his head the read "13", and it fell of his head when he fell down. I stepped over him, and snickered. "Sorry, be careful next time!"

Then, I saw a guy holding another boy upside down. The boy had curly orange hair, and braces as well. He had blue eyes, and it looked as though he was wearing a lab coat. I saw all his papers fall out of his back pack as the group of bullies shook them out. "Let me go, you brainless buffoon!" he shouted. Hmm, he kind of sounds like the Delightfuls…but that still wasn't cool. I marched up to them, and cleared my throat. "Let him go." I demanded.

They just laughed. "Yea, whatever." They said. I glared at them. Then I did something I'd never thought I'd do; I kicked the guy in the nuts. He groaned in pain, then fell to the ground. The boy fell to the ground, then looked up at me. I smiled at him. I turned to the bully, and growled. He whimpered and ran off. I kneeled down to the boy and helped him with his stuff. "Thanks." he mumbled. I nodded, and picked up one of his folders. It said "**Property of Gabe**". "Gabe?" I asked him. "Oh, yea." He said as he picked up more of his papers.

I looked down at his papers, and saw one with a bunch of sketches on it. It was labeled "2x4 Tech". "You're working on 2x4 technology, huh." I said to him. He nodded. I glanced down the page. Some of these ideas are really good! "I love these ideas." I said, smiling at him. He looked up at me and smiled. Ou eyes meet, and I felt a blush creep up my cheek. He had really pretty blue eyes, and honestly, he looked kind of cute. I saw him get up. "And your name?" he asked.

"Oh, uh…Brittany." I said. His folder was still in my hand, and I looked at the cover. I handed it to him and smiled. "I can see you're into science, judging by the atoms you drew all over your folder." I told him. He blushed. "Uh…yeah." He mumbled. "It's okay, I like it too." I said. He looked at me, and he gave me a warm smile. "Well…I should go to class now…so bye, Brittany." He said. "See ya, Gabe" I said as he walked away. I sighed and walked away as well. What just happened? All I know is I feel weird about this kid. Not in a bad way, in a good way.

**(A/N: The end! And Brittany, that feeling is called love. XD Yay Brittany found a new crush! Well, again, late. But I should post at least every week or something like that. This chapter went kind of fast but it's midnight over here, so I'll be sure to add more detail to the next chapter.)**


	5. Chapter 5- Lunch, PE and Mind Readers

_**RING**_

Crud, I'm late to my first class. Great first impression Brit. I ran through the hall to the classroom. I walked in, and everyone turned their head to look at me. I blushed and hid my face in my bangs. "Oh, you're Brittany, I suppose?" the teacher said to me. I nodded, then she told me to take a seat. I looked around, and saw the only empty seat was next to a little asian girl with and over-sized green shirt on. I took my seat, and she smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Kuki." she whispered to me, grinning. "Oh, uh, hey...Kuki." I said. Hmm...Kuki. Kind of sounds like cookie. Yum. I smiled at her, then laughed under my breath at the thought.

"Okay class, since Brittany is new here, I expect you all to be nice to her." the teacher said to the other students. As the lesson started, I felt someone nudge me. I looked beside me, and saw Kuki pass a note from under the desk. I opened it up, and smiled. "Do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends?" the paper read. I nodded to her. Eh, she was a nice girl.

~~**Kuki's POV**~~

It was lunch, and after I got my food from the lunch line and looked for Brittany. She seems like a nice girl, hm? Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys, oh so very round and...wait, what? Oh, right. Haha. Brittany. Silly me! Anyways, when I finally found her, she didn't seem to interested in me.

"Uh, Brittany?" I asked. "Huh? Oh, yea?" she said. I pouted. "It doesn't seem like you're interested in me." I murmured. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking of this morning. I meet a guy, but I haven't seen him since." she told me. Hmm..she's been here for a day and she already has boy problems.

"What's his name?" I asked. "Oh, G-" "HEY KUKI!" someone screamed from across the room. I turned and saw Hoagie and Wally coming towards me. "Oh, hey guys!" I grinned. "Oh, and you're the new girl, Brittany, right? I'm Hoagie and this is Wally. " Hoagie said to Brittany. It was nice he was introducing himself.

"Nice to meet ya, Hoagie." Brittany nodded. I looked at Wally, but he didn't say anything to her. I lightly kicked him. "Wally! Say something." I screamed/whispered. He groaned. Hmph, he's being a meanie. "Hey, Brittany." he mumbled. As we sat down at a table, Abby and Patton came and sat down with us. "Helllloooo people." Patton greeted. He greets weird...anyyyyy who...I really hope everyone likes Brittany. She seems really cool. She seems familiar some how...hmm...she's tall. Wait, didn't Wally say something about someone tall the other day...huh. Probably not. Maybe I'm over thinking this. Wow, that's a lot of thinking on my part. I usually say what comes to mind. It's kind of funny how much I talk.

Is this considered talking to myself or- "Kuki? Hello?" I stopped thinking for a second and looked at Abby "Oh, hey." I say, smiling. She cocked an eyebrow "Where you even listening? What did I just say?" she asked me, crossing her arms. Uhh...oh, I got this! "You said _Kuki? Hello?_" I told her, confident. She looked at me like I was stupid, then sighed. "Never mind." she said, shaking her head. I shrugged, then continued eating my food.

~~**Brittany's POV**~~

Okay, Okay, let me try to get this right. Wally, Hoagie, Patton, Abby, I already know Kuki and...the gurk who just came is Fanny. Hm. I think that means...wait...it means** _butt_**. When I realized this, I couldn't help but laugh. I tried to stifle my laughter, but I couldn't. I just burst out laughing. Ugh, not now Brittany. All of them looked at me and it was silent. "I uh, remembered something funny. That's all." I said. I laughed nervously. This was awkward.

"So, uh, Brittany." Patton said. "Um, are you in the Kids Next Door?" he asked. I nearly spit out all my juice. Finally! I've been hoping they'd bring it up. I smiled. "No. But I want to know what it is." I said, taking a bite of my sandwich. "You're saying you don't know what the Kids Next Door is?!" Hoagie asked, looking at me like I was crazy. I nodded. This Kids Next whatever stuff must be a really big thing around here. "And Patton's random rant in 3...2...1.." Fanny mumbled, counting with her fingers. Patton let out a giant gasp, and Fanny groaned.

"WHAT?! The Kids Next Door is the biggest and greatest orginization that fights adult tyranny! We battle adults for kids' rights and stuff! I'm Numbuh 60 and I'm the one who trains the cadets!" he exclaimed, using hand motions. He's going **way** to fast! "SHUT UP!" Fanny yelled. I laughed a little bit. "Basically, we fight evil adults. And **_that's_ all.**" she growled. Patton scoffed. Hmm, fight adults. Evil ones. Wait a minute...evil adults...

**WAIT. **The break in last night! With the kids and the...Oh my gosh! T-they were the kids!"Umm, well, seems intresting enough." I said, not wanting to know much more. "What about...2x4 technology? I hope you don't mind my asking..." I asked. What am I thinking? I've already heard enough! This time, Hoagie gasped.

"WHAT. Are you intrested in 2x4 tech?" he asked, standing up and slamming his hands on the table. "Oh great.." Fanny mumered, running her hands through her hair and sighing. Both her and Wally seemed quite annoyed. "Um yea...and I'm sorry if I'm irritating you guys." I tell them. They all say I'm not irritating them, except Hoagie, who gasps again. I giggle. I reached for my backpack, and began to unzip it. I have no idea what I'm thinking, but as soon as I realize what I'm doing, my sketch book with my 2x4 tech ideas is on the table, and I was sliding them over to Hoagie.

I don't know why I feel so comfortable around them. I'm usually insecure when it comes to my ideas. Maybe it's because they already know about 2x4 tech. But next thing I know, Hoagie is flipping through the pages, smiling. Does he like my ideas? Wow, that would be really awesome. Should I say something? Maybe I should mention my obsession with science...no, what am I thinking?!

"Brittany, these are amazing ideas! You should-wait, tell me, are you intrested in science?" Hoagie asks me. Man, how does he know? I nod. He gasps again, then whispers something to Patton, who whispers it to Fanny. "_What?!" _she exclaims loudly. Me and Kuki glance at each other. Patton nudges her. "I'm not doing it, **Eskimo**." she told him, lightly shoiving him. "I told you to stop calling me that! **Fan!**" he said, teasing her. She growled at him, and he frowned.

"Whoa, whoa, not doing what?" I asked. Honestley, it's none of my business, I just wanted to know. Fanny glared at me. "Ask him." she said, pointing to Patton. I looked at him. He shrugged. "Genuis over here came up with the idea." he told me, glancing at Hoagie. Hoagie chuckled.

"Yea, um, well..the KND are working on a project I guess...and I thought it would be nice if you helped out.." he said, scratching the back of his neck. I grinned. Oh my gosh, they wanted me to help! Or, atleast Hoagie did. "I WANNA HELP!" I exclaimed, jumping up. I immedately realized what I just did, and blushed. I slowly sat back down. "I mean...sure, I can help.." I quickly said, recovering. But on the inside, I couldn't be more excited.

"But there's one thing..." Patton said, trailing off. "They want **me** to **sneak** you into the **moonbase**! But I'm not going to being in my position! It took me enough time to gain Numbuh 362's trust!" Fanny shouted. Moonbase? Huh? "You guys have a...base...on the moon?" I asked. Well, that escalated quickly..."Yeah, and since you're not an operative, we'd have to sneak you in somehow..." Patton mumbled.

"Not us, _you_!" Fanny exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. I frowned. Well, so much for that. I shrugged. "It's alright." I told them. But it wasn't alright. I was about to flip. I've notice that I've been getting mad easily. Real mad. I don't know if it has something to with my abilities, but it was getting in the way of things. I clenched my fist under the table, and I tried hard to keep my cool._ Literally_. I don't want to get all...firey in front of them. I can't wait to get this flame thing under control.

"Please Fanny!" Hoagie pleaded. Fanny scoffed, and looked away. She was getting me mad, and that wasn't a good thing. Hoagie sighed. "Sorry, Brittany." Hoagie sighed. I felt myself get warmer and warmer. I blew out some air, and even that felt warm. "C'mon, kochaine." Patton said to her. I don't know what that means, but it seemed to have quite and impact on Fanny. "Fine. I'll...sneak her in..." Fanny mumbled, looking annyed. I suddenly felt myself get cooler, and my hands relaxed. That was a close one.

"Great!" I said happily. The bell rang, and got up from the table. "Anyone got P.E next?" I ask. Patton and Wally both stood up and nodded. I smiled. "Awesome, I need someone to walk me and help me with it." I replied. Then the three of us walked out of the cafeteria. Maybe if I have some luck, Gabe with have the same P.E as us.

~**During P.E**~

Well, I don't have any luck. Gabe's not here. I sighed, looking down at the ground. I want to get to know him, ya know? Anyways, we were about to start dodgeball, and we were placed into teams. I got placed into Patton and Wally's team, thank god. We were just about to start, when a boy came up to me. "Hey, newbie." he greeted, smirking. "Uh, hi?" I said, questioning myself. He had real spiky red hair, and he seemed pretty confident.

"I can tell you're not that good at sports by your aura, so let me handle it." he told me. My what now? "My what? And how did you know I'm not good at sports?" I asked. He smirked, and got a little closer to me. "My mom taught me how toread auras. And I can read you like an open book." he whispered. I'm starting to feel uncomfortale now...I backed away and glared at him. "So are you saying I can't take care of myself?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Something tells me you're scared and confused about being new. So, I offer my companionship." he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I growled, and felt myself get hot. Little did we know the game just started. "I can take care of myself! And I am **not** scared!" I shouted at him. Then next thing you know, as I was glaring at him, there was a ball in my hand. I saw his eyes get wide, so I glanced at my hand. I smelt smoke, and I knew what was about to happen next, so I threw the ball to the other side as fast as I could.

"Oh my lord.." I whispered to myself, as the ball flew, with that little spark of fire on it. It hit two people at the same time, and I smiled. "Nice job!" Patton called out to me, grinning. Then, as another ball came towards me, I did an epic matrix dodge. "Whoa." I said. I was on the floor now, one knee on the floor and the other up high. The boy who confronted me then slide on the floor to dodge a ball. "We meet again." he smiled. I rolled my eyes. He seems like a total jerk.

"By the way, my name's Zack." he said. "It's not nice to meet you, Zack." I said, getting up and offering a hand to him. He gladly excepted, and stood next to me. "You seem great, too." he said sarcastically, as we continued with our game. I wouldn't really consider him a new friend...

~**After school**~

I walked down the hall of the school, desperately looking for Gabe. No where! Ugh! I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. Why did I care about him so much? He's just a guy I randomly met. Speaking of guys who I randomly meet..I saw Zack running towards me. Oh, great.

"Hey, girl!" he called to me. I put my hands on my hips, and turned to him. "I have a name, ya know. And I thought you could _read me like an open book_?" I said. He rolled his eyes at me. "Fine, Brittany. My mom hasn't taught me that much, so I wasn't sure I was right." he told me. Wow, he's good...wait, no he's not! "Impresive...anyways, what do you want?" I asked him, wanting to continue my search for Gabe, oddly, and meet up with Fanny and the rest of the crew to get to the moonbase. I continued walking, hoping he would follow me._  
_

"I can sense you're hiding something, like a big secret about your true self. And I want to know what it is." he said, walking beside. I felt myself get warm once again. Not because I was mad with him, but because he knows so much about me. I find it creepy, yet...cool. But I can't just open up to him like that. I glared at him, then turned away.

"That's none of your business. I need to be somewhere anyways, so bye." I replied, walking a little faster. "Wait! Please, don't leave. You really intrest me...and I know your true intentions. You want to look for that guy." he told me calmly, grabbing my hand before I ran off. How does he do that? It's like he can read my mind. I felt myself getting warm, but this time only near my face. I didn't feel angry either.

"H-how do you do that?" I stuttered. I probably look so stupid right now! He smiled at me, then let go of my hand. "I told you already. And I can tell you don't hate me any more, and that you feel more comfortable. Sorry if I was a jerk earlier, I get it from my dad, Scott." he apologized. He was right. I don't understand how I see him so differently now.

"Yea, I don't. And, you getting the reading minds thing from your mom, right?" I asked. He laughed, and we continued walking. "It's called reading auras. And yes, my mom, Dawn." he said. Dawn...that's a pretty name. I looked at my watch. I have to meet the crew! Dang it! "Sorry, but now I really have to go." I tell him. I'm not going to lie, I'd rather stay here and learn more about Zack.

"I understand. But you'll talk to me again, right? I can tell if you're lying, Brittany." I looked back at him. "Yes, Zack. I plan on talking to you again." I told him. Everything felt so...right...with him. "Promise?" he asked, spreading his arms apart for a hug. I gigled, then hugged him. He felt so...warm. I pulled away, and looked at him.

"I promise. And I'm looking foward to it." I tell him, backing away. Her smiled one true smile for me, then I turned to walk away.

~**Normal POV**~

As she walked away, Zack frowned. He can tell she loves this...Gabe guy. He sighed, then walked outside. He looked around the front of the school, but she was no longer there. The wind blew through his hair, and her started to walk away from the school. There was something different about her. A certain something he was...attracted to.

**(I am _SO SO SOOO_ sorry for such the _late _update! I promise I will be more active with this story! Oh, and Zack is a random character that popped up in my head, since one of my new obsessions is Total Drama, and he is supposed to be an offspring of Scott and Dawn from Revenge of the Island. I haven't seen many episodes with Dawn, so I hope I didn't over do it. Oh, and while you're at it, read my new Total Drame fic! Please? Thanks for reading!)**


End file.
